A tail lamp apparatus including a position lamp and a stop lamp and a blinker lamp are typically at a rear portion of a vehicle such as a motorcycle. Generally, all or some of the position lamp, stop lamp and blinker lamp are formed as a unitary combination lamp. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-156341 proposes a lamp apparatus wherein a position lamp and a blinker lamp are formed as a unitary combination lamp and a high mount lamp, that is, a stop lamp, is attached above the combination lamp. The stop lamp is formed from a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged in a horizontal row above the combination lamp.
The conventional lamp apparatus described above can be formed with a reduced upward and downward height because the LEDs are arranged in a horizontal row. However, this configuration is limited in variations for the appearance of the rear portion of the vehicle body.
Further, according to the conventional tail lamp apparatus, since a bulb and the LEDs which form the lamp apparatus are attached to a rear body cover, the shape of the rear body cover is complicated, and as a result, the shape of a rear cowl to be coupled to the rear body cover is also complicated. Accordingly, the metal mold for producing the rear cowl is also complicated, and in some cases, rapping may be impossible.
Therefore, a need exists for a lamp apparatus which can provide a good appearance to a rear portion of a vehicle body through a free layout.
A need also exists for a tail lamp for a vehicle which is simplified in shape and structure to facilitate an attaching operation thereof to a body frame, a cowl or the like.
Finally, a need exists for a tail lamp for a vehicle which has good visibility and long life.